coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 1967
'' title caption used throughout 1967]] 1967 was Coronation Street's eighth year. The highlight of the year was the highly publicised wedding of Elsie and Steve Tanner, which was spread across Episodes 701 and 702. They were the only episodes of the year watched in more than nine million homes. It was the first wedding since the show began where the ceremony was actually seen. H.V. Kershaw produced the series until Episode 674, transmitted on 31st May. He then stepped into an Executive Producer role, with Jack Rosenthal producing until Episode 724. Michael Cox then took over, with Kershaw replaced by Richard Everitt with Episode 731, transmitted on 18th December. Everitt was assigned with the remit to bring the programme up to date, but his changes wouldn't be seen until the following year. Two key storylines of 1967 broke new ground for the series. The first featured a goods train crash through the viaduct onto the Street, putting the residents lives at risk. Although the crash itself wasn't seen, it was still a remarkable achievement as it was recorded entirely in studio. The second was the August trip to Tatton Park in Episode 700, the first episode of Coronation Street to be made entirely on location. Storylines included the accidental death of Harry Hewitt, Emily Nugent returning from her father's and enlisting in a marriage guidance bureau, Ken Barlow sentenced to seven days in prison for taking part in an anti-Vietnam demonstration, Irma Barlow having a miscarriage, a fire at the Builder's Yard trapping Len and Stanley Fairclough, Hilda Ogden having a breakdown, death of Vera Lomax and Elsie emigrating to the USA with Steve. Ratings were generally consistent with the previous year, with 27 episodes reaching No.1 in the viewing charts. Viewing figures were dented early in the year when the BBC aired their popular comedy show Till Death Us Do Part opposite Coronation Street. 103 new episodes were broadcast on ITV in 1967. All six episodes of spin-off Turn out the Lights, continuing the adventures of Leonard Swindley and Wally Hunt following the final episode of Pardon the Expression, were also transmitted that year. Episodes Main cast Storylines January *Stan Ogden turns down jobs in a mill and at the Builder's Yard for trivial reasons. Irma Barlow refuses her parents credit at the Corner Shop until Stan gets a job and his dole money is stopped because he keeps turning down suitable employment. While Stan drinks his woes away, Elsie Tanner breaks the news to Hilda that Stan now has no income whatsoever and she threatens to throw him out. With this is mind, he gets a job at a coal yard. breaks down as Vera dies]] *Ena Sharples also faces mounting money problems as she watches daughter Vera Lomax slowly dying of her brain tumour, yet totally unaware of her condition. Minnie Caldwell applies for a supplementary pension and advises Ena to do the same. She does so and starts to receive an extra income. Vera starts to become suspicious that she is more ill than her mother has let on but Ena refuses to tell her what is really wrong. Ena confesses her troubles to Jack Walker. Vera accuses a desperately upset Ena of not caring for her. While the authorities are trying to trace husband Bob Lomax, Vera dies in her mother's bed. Bob is found and attends the funeral together with Ena's grandson Colin. *Percy Bridge, a stranger to the area, hangs around the Rovers Return Inn and his presence puzzles Elsie. He eventually tells her that it was him who pulled Paul Cheveski out of the canal the previous November and, as he is out of work, she starts to give him money. Dave Smith comes back into the lives of the residents of the Street and tells Len Fairclough that he was the one who rescued the youngster. Len tells Elsie who, at first, continues to believe Percy, but when Dave supplies proof that he was the rescuer, Len angrily sends the fraudster on his way. *Dennis Tanner persuades Len to employ him to decorate his living room is his Mawdsley Street house, however Dennis accidentally sets fire to the house. The potential inferno is put out by the fire brigade and Dennis resigns from the Builder's Yard before Len can sack him. *David and Irma Barlow advertise the Corner Shop flat for rent. Percy Bridge is turned down before his lies are exposed but the next interested party surprises everyone: Emily Nugent, who has returned to Weatherfield after a year away to manage the Gamma Garments shop on Rosamund Street at the behest of Mr Papagopolous, with James Nugent now being looked after by Emily's sisters. Emily wants to turn the shop into a trendy boutique and employs Dennis and Lucille Hewitt to look after the "guys" and "dolls" teenagers' sections. *Dave Smith wants to open another of his betting shop's in the area and offers to buy the Corner Shop but David and Irma refuse to sell. February *The refurbished Gamma Garments is ready for business but, due to confusion between the two, Dennis asks Kay Johnson (Miss Weatherfield) to perform the opening ceremony while Miss Nugent requests the same of Len. A compromise is reached when both of them open the store. Things start to go badly when customers fail to materialise and Dennis and Lucille tell Emily that her approach is too dated. After Dennis and Emily accuse each other of not being "hip" and "with it", Elsie steps in and helps Emily with a new image for herself but the shy spinster remains unconvinced after a round of beauty treatments. After Elsie remarks that Emily would be more enthusiastic if she were trying to attract a man, Lucille tries to set her up with Brian Thomas who rapidly falls for the "new" Emily. *Len gives Stan Dennis's old job at the yard but he is hospitalised on his first day when his back goes. After several days of observation but with nothing being found, he is released but with a doctor's note stating he is not to do heavy work and becomes the yard's most unlikely secretary ever. Bored with these duties, he attempts to shift some scaffolding but hurts his back again. *Phil Ferguson and Eric Briggs, two thugs, cause problems at Dave Smith's betting shop. When Albert Tatlock collects some winnings on behalf of Minnie, he finds himself caught up in an altercation between the two men and is knocked to the ground. Dave takes him to recuperate with Ken and Val Barlow where he soon has his niece running around, meeting his every whim. Run frazzled, Val is relieved when Albert leaves after giving her flowers as a thank-you. *Dave and Elsie's friendship deepens, although they are troubled by gossips. Infuriated by the attack on Albert, Ena discovers that his shop licence is due for renewal in two month's time and starts a petition to have it closed down. Len signs it and is accused by Elsie of jealously over her and Dave's relationship and Len realises that he has to tread carefully or be accused or perusing personal vendettas in his role as councilor. A solution is found when Dave's own heavies confront the thugs in the shop, persuading them to "see the error of their ways" and peace returns. Ena drops the petition and Elsie goes away on a clandestine trip with Dave. March *Emily grows concerned at Brian's infatuation with her, a concern shared by Dennis while Ron Jenkins, his friend, grows impatient with his concentration upon one woman. On the eve of Brian proposing to Emily, she finds a solution when she asks younger friend Audrey Hargreaves to chaperone them and Brian falls for her instead. cannot be persuaded not to break the law]] *Len and Alf Roberts vote on the council against permission being granted for the Town Hall to be let out to an anti-Vietnam War meeting. A demo goes ahead, without police permission, at which Ken is arrested for refusing to move on. Appearing in court, Ken pleads "Not guilty" and is fined £5. He refuses to pay and instead intends to go to prison on a point of principle. Val and David Barlow are unable to change his mind and his brother summons father Frank Barlow but Ken refuses to listen to his arguments. Val considers paying the fine for him but backs down, afraid of his anger. Ken is arrested and sent to Strangeways Jail for seven days. On his return, he is summoned by his employers at Granston Technical College. *The Corner Shop bows to new by-laws and refuses to sell perishable goods on a Sunday. Irma Barlow tells David she wants to start a family within two years. *Dennis discovers that Elsie is not in Birmingham with Linda Cheveski as he was led to believe. His mother returns from her holiday with Dave Smith but refuses to answer questions about her trip. *Jerry Booth gives Emily swimming lessons and several of the residents go swimming with them. *Hilda almost floods the Rovers when she accidentally pulls a tap off in the ladies's toilets. throws unlikely accusations at Elsie]] *Lucille unwittingly unleashes adverse forces when she gets Jack and Annie Walker to play a "truth game" for married couples printed in the Weatherfield Gazette. Annie takes great offence at some of Jack's (truthful) answers to the questions and refuses to let the matter drop over several days of nagging and complaining. Eventually, Jack is driven to sleep in the spare room and, when the onslaught doesn't abate, leaves home altogether. He spends nights in No.1 as a lodger of Albert's. Annie, however, gains the impression that he's living with Elsie and rows with her on the doorstep. Jack mischievously enters Elsie's through the back door and exits through the front, shocking the neighbours. April *Albert tells Annie the truth of Jack's sleeping arrangements but she refuses to believe him. Ena brings the two of them back together. *The committee at the tech are unhappy with Ken's conduct but allow him to keep his job. *The number of credit sales with unpaid debts is high at Gamma Garments. Emily employs Dennis as the debt collector for the shop and, after a short stint in his new role, he refuses to carry on until he is threatened with the sack. He then offers his resignation but Emily also refuses to accept this. Dennis reluctantly continues and attempts to repossess goods in the possession of Bertha Frisk but also takes a donkey jacket belonging to her lodger, Bert Tate. He then plays Bert at cards for Bertha's goods and wins but Bert refuses to pay up. When Dennis uncharacteristically stands up to him, Bert expresses his admiration for the younger man and agrees to be his debt collector. and Len]] *Len avoids Elsie because of her holiday with Dave Smith. Dennis persuades him that in fact his mother was with Linda but he refuses to apologise to Elsie for his attitude until Jerry and Albert get them back together as friends. *The local rate payers association asks David to stand for the council in opposition to Len, then realise that they've asked the wrong brother and that Ken should have been approached instead. Ken sees how disappointed David is and refuses to take his place. David's enthusiasm though is killed off by Irma who hates the idea and, to please her, he refuses the candidacy. *The Barlow twins celebrate their second birthday with a party. *Minnie receives £72 from a matured insurance policy. She becomes the target of two con-men, Harry Eastham and Johnny Wade, who between them kid her that her chimney needs repairing or it will fail inspection. Minnie asks Jerry to help her but he is too busy and she has no recourse but to allow Eastham into No.5. He takes the money. Jerry realises too late what has happened to the old lady. *David starts managing a women's football club, the Weatherfield Hotspurs, provoking Irma's jealousy. She investigates the team's captain, Beryl Thom. *Dot Greenhalgh discovers an old flame from the war, US Sergeant Gregg Flint is back in the area. She arranges a foursome night out with the two of them, Elsie and a young GI Gary Strauss who is attracted to Elsie. She is unhappy with the situation until she discovers that her wartime lover Steve Tanner has also been posted back to Burtonwood airbase. However, she is too scared to rekindle her romance of twenty-odd years ago. May *The residents have a whip-round for Minnie and raise £5. *Irma joins the Hotspurs to watch Beryl and David, but she turns out to be a terrible footballer and quits the team when she strains a ligament. *Stan wins a Cup Final ticket from David in a game of darts against Len. He's excited until he learns it's worth £10 and sells it, without realising that Hilda has got a ticket so she can go with him. Priced out of rebuying the ticket, Stan burns Hilda's and pretends to go to London when in fact he spends the day on a park bench. Irma finds out about his scam and agrees to keep quiet in exchange for £5 and Stan painting the shop. *Elsie and Steve meet for the first time in twenty-two years. There is still a spark between them but Elsie insists that she mustn't see Steve again, as she'd only be trying to recapture her youth. Steve refuses to give up on her and tells Elsie he loves her. Their relationship soon incurs Dave's jealousy. He arranges a date with Elsie and Steve but Elsie cancels it as she thinks Dave will make Steve feel like a gooseberry. Steve is later assaulted outside the betting shop but can't identify the attacker. Elsie thinks it was Dave; she's surprised when Len provides Dave with an alibi. *Dot and Walt have a bust-up resulting in Walt throwing Dot out of the house. Dot stays with Elsie. and Jerry help move the rubble after the crash]] *The residents are horrified when a train crashes through the viaduct onto the Street. The police begin movin the rubble, helped by the men. PC Jimmie Conway is pulled out alive but his fianceé Sonia Peters is killed. Ena is miraculously rescued with only minor injuries, while Jack and Elsie turn up alive after going missing. After a few days in hospital, Ena discharges herself. Sonia's death is ruled as accidental. *Irma and Val decide to swap places for a day after complaining about their unhelpful husbands. They're annoyed when Ken and David give each other's wives an easy time. *Ken and Val plan a family picnic to Morecambe. Albert is annoyed when they invite Ena and not him, but claims it's because Minnie will miss her friend. Ken calls his bluff by inviting Minnie along. *Steve loses his cigarette case. It's found by Stan, but Irma confiscates it and makes sure it finds its way to Dennis. Dennis tries to 'find' it at No.11, but is caught by Elsie. *Lucille celebrates her 18th birthday. June *Elsie thinks Len gave Dennis the case. Walt Greenhalgh gets drunk and tells Elsie and Dot that he hit Dot's yank boyfriend. They realise that he attacked Steve thinking he was Gregg. Steve and Gregg set about Len but Elsie stops them before any real damage is done. Steve apologises to Len, and Gregg finishes with Dot, Walt having scared him off. *A guilty Ken placates Albert by inviting him to the picnic. The group settles on Lyme Park as their destination. *Hilda finds out about Stan's cup ticket scam and makes him paint the house to make it up to her. *Inga Olsen, Dennis's Swedish girlfriend, turns up. Dennis is clearly smitten but is annoyed when everyone makes a fuss over Inga and he can't get time alone with her. Inga soon has to return to Sweden to look after her sister and baby. She and Dennis have their last night in a closed up Gamma Garments but they're caught by Emily and Mr Papagopolous. Dennis resigns so Emily doesn't have to sack him and decides to go to Sweden with Inga; he gets a barman's job on a ferry and can see her once a week. proposes to Elsie]] *Steve proposes to Elsie at Roebuck Inn, where they first met. She accepts, but is unnerved when Gregg doesn't think it will work as Elsie won't fit in with Steve's posh family. She refuses the ring when Steve offeers it to her but Steve manages to alleviate her worries and the engagement is back on. Steve takes Elsie to see his CO Major Ryan, as they need his permission to marry. *The Council announces a "Best Kept Street" competition. There is little interest until it reaches Annie's ears. She's too late to enter Coronation Street but Ena has already done so. Many of the residents are roped into preparing the Street for the judges. Ena even manages to get Wormold to pay to have the houses cleaned. While inspecting the vacant No.3, Ena and Jerry find the Lawson family squatting there. Betty Lawson tells Ena that her husband left her; she has two children and no money. Len takes pity on them and lets them stay in the house until he sorts something out. *Len and Jerry have trouble with the Yard's taxes. Emily takes on the books. July *Major Ryan approves Elsie and Steve's wedding. The ceremony is booked for St. Stephen's Church on 4th September. *The police are tipped off about the Lawsons and the family is removed from No.3 - but Coronation Street loses the competition to Inkerman Street as the judges witness the debacle. The children are put into care. Len has a bench put in the space between No.5 and No.9. *Emily discovers the yard's books are £300. Len admits to Jerry that he invested in a property deal that went bad but didn't tell him. Jerry gets Len to agree for them to become a limited company with equal shares. When Stan hears about their troubles, he erroneously thinks he's behind it as he's been selling on lead from the yard. *Lucille is annoyed when Annie opens her mail and decides to get revenge by sending for circulars in Annie's name. It works for a while as Annie is harassed by salesmen, but Annie wins out when she is rewarded with a weekend in Paris for being the 100,000th person to apply to "Cutie-Beauty" Cosmetics. Annie goes alone and returns full of a newfound passion for all things French. *Dennis returns from Sweden with Inga's sister Karen. Karen leaves her job as an au pair to live at No.11, but Dennis tells the Swedish consul that she is looking after his children, signing his letter 'Steve Tanner'. *Hilda feels depressed and vague. August *Hilda goes missing while supposedly visiting her cousin. Irma blames Stan, taking him to task for being lazy around the house. The police are contacted and a search begins, which quickly turns up a possible sighting on a train to Liverpool and a body in the canal, which turns out not to be Hilda. Stan discovers that Hilda has taken the money for the Rovers outing. Hilda is found in Liverpool in her slippers and red hat, having suffered a nervous breakdown. Doctor McKenzie tells Stan that Hilda is jealous of Elsie getting married and has paranoid psychosis. She is brought home and awakes with no memory of what happened. *Dennis takes over Hilda's job while she is away. Not surprisingly, Annie finds his skills as a cleaner quite unsatisfactory. *An official from the Swedish consul comes to inspects Karen's circumstances. Dennis has Lucille stand-in as his wife to carry off the charade of Karen being their au pair but his plan is spoiled when the real Steve Tanner appears. Karen is sent to work elsewhere, while Dennis gets a job as a salesman. *Annie's Parisian obsession continues until the men order pints in wine glasses, making her realise she's taken it too far. *Len is selected as Chairman at the first limited company meeting. *Margaret Mather calls at the yard over unpaid tax. Jerry cancels a holiday to Corsica to pay it after being talked round by the female tax inspector. *Elsie and Steve rent a flat in Altrincham for after the wedding. Valerie warns Steve about messing Elsie about. *Stan uses the Rovers outing money as a stake in a poker game, and loses it to Albert. True to form, Albert refuses to give it back, but agrees to let Len and Steve have a chance to win it. The men play pitch and toss (which Albert wins) but they're caught by a policeman - who joins in. Steve wins the money back but then men are unhappy with the women's decision to have the outing in Tatton Park and have a booze-up on a barge instead. The men have a terrible time and the barge ends up in Tatton Park, resulting in Stan and Jack being dragged to the house by their wives. *Harry and Concepta Hewitt arrange to visit Lucille. They are invited to the wedding. September and Steve's wedding reception]] *The residents, including the Cheveskis and the Hewitts, travel to Warrington by coach for the wedding. Gordon Bishop is the photographer. The ceremony and reception take place without a hitch, and Elsie and Steve leave for their honeymoon in Lisbon. *At the wedding, Concepta asks Lucille to consider moving to Ireland but Harry gives her his blessing to remain in Weatherfield. Later, Len and Harry go to visit an old mate but the van breaks down and Harry is crushed to death when the jack slips while he is repairing it. Although it is an accident, Len blames himself and breaks the news to Concepta, while Minnie unwittingly tells Lucille. Lucille and Concepta put their disagreements aside and grieve for Harry together, with Lucille going to Ireland with Concepta for the funeral. *In Elsie's absence, Dennis rents No.11 out to a girls' pipe band. The men enjoy it but they tire Dennis out and he is relieved when they leave. They are replaced by the Cooks - domineering Mrs Cook and the "Pinelli Brothers" Albert and Arthur, who have a somersaulting act. *As Jerry's divorce will soon come through, Minnie and Albert try to match him and librarian Sally Frost, thinking he's lonely. Minnie points Jerry out to Sally and they begin a friendship - although it comes to an end when Sally's boyfriend Peter shows up demanding a fight. Jerry willingly steps aside, but helps Peter (a pacifist) out by lying to Sally that Peter hit him. *Irma is pregnant, causing Hilda to fuss around her. *Stanley Fairclough makes a surprise appearance at the Rovers. Jerry admits that he sent for him to bring Len out of his depression. Stanley shows no respect towards Len. October *Dennis decides he's had enough of the Cooks and wants rid of them. He gets Val to complain to Elsie about the Cooks, but when Elsie arrives to meet them she is impressed and refuses to evict the family. Dennis soon gets his wish however: when Arthur takes a fancy to an appreciative Val, Mrs Cook steps in and warns Val off her boys, later deciding to leave the Street over the issue. Dennis is left to pay the bills himself, while Val helps him out by cooking for him - until Ken makes her concentrate on her own family. ]] *Elsie and Steve settle into their flat in Altrincham, but Elsie soon finds she has nothing to do as she isn't working and doesn't get along with her neighbours. She and Steve have disagreements over her demands on Steve's time and her frequent visits to Coronation Street, with Steve thinking she should be glad to be free of it. Later in the month, they receive a visit from Steve's mother Emmeline Tanner, but as they sight-see, Elsie feels put out. *Len tolerates Stanley's behaviour towards him, feeling he owes him. When Stanley turns down a place at Granston Technical College that Len got for him, however, Len decides he's had enough and tells Stanley he's on his own. Stanley later accidentally starts a fire at the yard which traps him and Len. They're rescued by Jim Lloyd and recover in hospital. Stanley is discharged first and feels enormous guilt over Len. When Len recovers Stanley returns to school in Nottingham, while Len recuperates at the seaside. *Irma gets David to buy her new clothes by cutting the bottoms off her dresses. *After a lonely birthday, Emily signs up for a marriage guidance bureau. There she meets farmer Frank Starkie and they go together to a party Dennis has thrown for her. Emily is thrilled when Frank kisses her and arranges a trip to see his dairy farm in Clitheroe, but when Emily discovers she's frightened of the dairy, she finishes with Frank. *Minnie, Ena and Albert bulk buy to save money. *Ena finds fresh flowers on her late husband Alfred's grave and wonders if he had another woman. She finds card for a florists and finds out that the man who bought the flowers also put £100 in her bank account. This is followed by a letter from the benefactor but he gives himself away by calling Ena's son 'half-pint'. *Val locks Ken out of the house when he says he doesn't want any more children. *Lucille returns from Ireland. *Hilda decides to have her parlour decorated. Stan gets cheap wallaper but it's blank sheets. November *Ena thinks her benefactor is her son Ian's Godfather Jack Brown but through Jack Ena meets the real sender, Henry Foster, who felt guilty for taking a job which should have went to Alfred many years ago. Henry offers Ena a job as housekeeper at his home in St. Anne's but she turns the offer down and returns the money. *Elsie doesn't enjoy Emmeline's visit and avoids spending time with her. When Emmeline tells Steve she's disappointed in Elsie, Steve pushes Elsie to make more effort with her but Elsie is still homesick. She applies for her old job back at Miami Modes but Steve cancels it behind her back as he wants her to put him first - having asked for a transfer to Germany, Steve offers to turn it down if Elsie agrees to move to quarters at Burtonwood with him. Elsie refuses but Steve still turns the transfer down. Desperate for time away from Steve, Elsie arranges to look after Paul while Linda is ill. Steve finds out from Len that Linda isn't ill but lets Elsie go anyway. *Stan gets Harry Lester to decorate No.13's parlour, even though he's a baker and colour blind. Hilda throws him out when he messes it up. *Emily meets Douglas Preston, her second contact at the agency. On seeing him, Albert reckons he's married but when Emily asks Douglas about it, he abruptly breaks off the relationship. Emily investigates and learns that he lives with his domineering sister Amy, who thinks Emily is a conniving woman plotting to steal Douglas. Realising that Douglas's application to the agency was a cry for help, Emily agrees to keep seeing him. Amy pretends to go along with it but is horrified when they find a flat together. Douglas moves in by himself and thanks Emily for helping him escape. *Ken embarrasses Val by sounding off to Major Ryan about the violence in Vietnam and America. *Val gets a black eye when Peter throws his toy fire engine at her. The residents think Ken must have hit her. Ken and Val play up to the rumours. *Dennis gets a job as a waiter. , the hooligan]] *Jerry and Lucille go out together as friends. Together with Len, they decide to see Weatherfield play Burton at football, but they're joined by Annie who wants the experience of going to a football match. Annie throws herself into it, but gets into a scuffle after the match with rival team supporters and throws a rattle, smashing a chip show window. She is arrested, to the others amusement. *Irma has a miscarriage. David comforts by telling her they can try again but Irma convinces herself that she can't have children. He's worried when she immediately returns to work. Ken suggests to David that they should consider looking into adoption. *Ena falls and twists her ankle outside the Rovers. *Wally Tanner arrives to stay at No.11. He tells Dennis that Norah Tanner is after his money but Dennis finds out he owes Arnold back-rent as he's bought a headstone instead. December *Len uses his Council connections to get Annie off with a caution. *David visits the adoption centre but is told they'd be unsuitable as they'd only be waiting for Irma to get pregnant. At Irma's suggestion, they decide to foster instead and are asked to look after Jill Morris over Christmas as her mother is in hospital. They are sad when she leaves. Irma decides to have a child after all. *Ken starts tutoring John Potter in English and History. He doesn't enjoy it, feeling that John isn't bright enough to pass his exams, but the Potters think Ken is the problem and row with him. John threatens to kill himself, causing Ken to take more interest in him. He finds out that John works at a garage and, realising his parents have been pushing him academically, persuades them to let him realise his own ambitions instead of theirs. *Dennis makes Wally leave No.11 when Wally invites his OAP friends to the house. at the Rovers]] *Albert arranges a tug-of-war between the Rovers and the Flying Horse for Christmas morning. Ena and Annie recruit members and train the reluctant volunteers. The Flying Horse wins. *Lucille convinces Dennis to have a party at No.11 and invites her hippie friends. *Elsie returns to the news that Steve has been posted to America. Len advises Elsie not to go with him but Elsie wants to give her marriage a chance and, after a Christmas with all the family at No.11, Elsie puts aside her fears and leaves for America with Steve for a new life. *Elliston's Raincoat Factory closes down. Len discovers that the Council are going to demolish both the factory and the Mission, along with Ena's Vestry. He tells her. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Jack and Annie Walker, Lucille Hewitt *1 Coronation Street - Albert Tatlock *3 Coronation Street - Empty *5 Coronation Street - Minnie Caldwell *9 Coronation Street - Ken, Valerie, Peter and Susan Barlow *11 Coronation Street - Elsie Tanner (from January to September). Dennis Tanner. Karen Olsen (April). Girl's Pipe Band - Joyce, Norma, Irene, Marion, Janice and Cicely (September). Mrs Cook, Arthur Cook and Albert Cook (September to October). *13 Coronation Street - Stan and Hilda Ogden *Corner Shop (No.15) - David and Irma Barlow. Jill Morris (December onwards). *Corner Shop Flat (No.15a) - Emily Nugent (January onwards). *Glad Tidings Vestry - Ena Sharples. Vera Lomax (until January) Mawdsley Street *15 Mawdsley Street - Len Fairclough Category:1967 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year